


Cliché

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s), Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cliché

You'd snuck out of Henley Hall, Meeks and Pitts were already waiting at its gates.  
"Heya (Y/N)" Pitts greeted.  
"You ready to go?" Meeks asked.  
You missed and climbed up on the rack behind Pitts as the three of you made your way over to the cave of the dead poets society.  
Upon arriving there, you saw Todd and Neil were already there, you took place in between the two boys. "Hey guys, where is Knox? And Charlie?" You tried not to sound too disappointed when saying the last boys name, you'd always tried, and failed to conceal your crush for the outspoken poet.  
Neil grinned, "knox went to a party at chet danburys house, he wanted to see chris" ouch, that poor boy really is head over heels. But who can really blame him? You knew chris, knew how pretty she was.  
"And Charlie..." Neil was interrupted by a girly giggle not far from the caves entrance.  
"Come on, come on, come in, it's my cave." Charlies voice said. To very made up girls with very short skirts entered the cave, closely followed by charlie. One girl was blond and more made up then her brunette friend. The boys stood up astonished, Pitts bumped his head on the cave ceiling.  
"Hey guys," Charlie started, "meet Gloria and..." he paused awkwardly, obviously he'd forgotten the brunettes name.  
"Tina", she said firmly.  
"Tina", Charlie repeated in a singing tone, ‘This is the pledged class of the dead poets society.  
All the guys awkwardly greeted the girls, you remained seated and silent.  
‘Guys, move. Come on folks it’s Friday night. Let’s get on with the meeting.’ everyone moved and shuffled, trying to sit as close to the 2 girls as possible, never stopping gaping at them. Charlie continued, ‘guys, I have an announcement to make. In keeping with the spirit of passionate experimentation of the Dead Poets, I’m giving up the name Charles Dalton. From now on, call me Nuwanda.’  
All the boys laughed at this, ‘Nuwanda?’ Pitts chuckled. Tina took out her red lipstick to touch up her makeup, but Charlie took it from her and drew a symbol on both of his cheeks in red. A silence fell over the cave as Charlie sat down again, ‘We gonna have a meeting or what?’  
‘Yeah if you guys don’t have a meeting, how do we know if we want to join’, Tina said in her high pitch voice. All I could is widen my eyes at the thought. Hell no! I won’t survive the amount of stupid these 2 girls have.  
‘join?’ Neil questioned.  
‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’ Charlie asked Tina, ‘Thou art more lovely and more temerate.’  
Shakespeare? Really?

‘That’s so sweet’, Tina smiled.  
‘I made that up, just for you.’ Charlie told her.  
‘You did?’ she breathed.  
And we just reached a higher level of stupid than I first thought...  
The boys all quietly laughed among themselves, also realizing the stupidity of these two, even Cameron face palmed.  
‘I’ll write one for you too Gloria.’ he sat down next to the girl and paused, seemingly thinking for a moment, ‘She walks in beauty like the night...’ Then paused again, he’d probably forgotten the Shakespearean verse, ‘She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies. All that’s best dark and bright meet her aspect and her eye.’  
‘That’s beautiful’, Gloria breathed astonished.  
‘There’s plenty more where that came from.’ Charlie sat back, grinning at you all, before his eyes fell on you, and only for a second his cocky expression seemed to change.  
"Gotta say Charlie, you're good at quoting Shakespeare. But it's kinda a cliche don't you think?" You said, annoyed.  
"Quoting?" The girls squealed, as if you'd personally insulted them. "Girl, haven't you been listening? He wrote them himself, for US." The blond said looking Charlie. Then the brunette continued: "Yeah, maybe if you'd look a little better, he would write some for you."  
Your eyes widened, you glared furiously at the two girls, but only for a split second. You softened your expression and let out a sarcastic laugh, before getting up and exiting the cave, not minding the other guys calling for you to come back.  
You were already on the road back to Henley Hall when you heard the quick footsteps of someone running behind you. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wait up, please."  
Charlie...  
When he caught up with you, he moved to stand in front of you, stopping you.  
"(Y/n), don't leave, come back to the cave." He pleaded.  
"Why should I?" You avoided eye contact, your voice sounded harsher then usual. "It seemed you really enjoyed the company you brought along with you, why bother having me there?"  
He looked down at his feet, seeming ashamed.  
You moved to walk past him but he stopped you by gently grabbing your wrist.  
"Please, just let me explain." He begged.  
"Why bother?" You repeated coldly, he visibly flinched. He moved to set his hands on your upper arms, turning you to him, you still didn't look at him. "I took those girls with me to make me forget, even for a split second, that I would never be able to be with you." Your head snapped up, your eyes meeting his. "What??" You questioned.  
"I love you and I know I can never be with you, cause I know you don't feel the same way..." he said, his voice sounded so small, almost broken.  
"W-why would you think that?" You asked. He chuckled joylessly, "you're always with Pitts or Meeks, I just put two and two together and figured you liked one of them more..."  
"What? No... No!" You insisted. Putting your hands on his cheeks, you made him look at you as well as brought him slightly closer to you. "Meeks and Pitts are just friends, neither of them are the one i really love." A glimmer of hope seemed to shimmer in Charlie's eyes. "Then who... who do you love?"  
Without real answer it hesitation, you kissed him. His hands immediately found your waist, pulling you as close as possible. He kissed you back almost instantly, you could feel he was smiling.  
Due to a lack of air you both pulled away after a while. "You still didn't answer." Charlie said smirking.  
"Ow shut up, Nuwanda."


End file.
